


Rain

by historyofamanda



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fear, Love, Married Couple, Rain, Weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7361686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/historyofamanda/pseuds/historyofamanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thane faces his final fear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

Thane stood up in the shuttle, his arm resting above his head on the wall. His face was right up to the window. The windows were fogged and condensation dripped down the glass.

It had been a year since Thane successfully received a lung transplant and was declared cured of his Kepral's syndrome. He felt better than ever physically, but today the former assassin felt slightly nervous.

"Are you excited?" Shepard said from the seat across from him, a warm smile on her face.

Thane turned around and saw the glow in her soft blue eyes. Her smile always melted him. He moved towards her and leaned in to softly kiss her lips.

"I think so." he replied, a small smile on his face.

In Kahje it rained constantly. Thane hadn't been home in so long and he had certainly been nowhere near rain in years. During his time on the Normandy he was, of his own choice, excluded from missions in environments that were unusually humid or that had frequent rainstorms. In humid environments his breathing became far more strained and his coughing fits increased significantly.

Thane, briefly lost in memories of his illness, snapped out of his daze when he felt his wife wrap her arms around his waist and put her head on his shoulder. Her engagement ring and wedding band glistened on her finger and he smiled. Seeing it reminded him how lucky he was to get to spend the rest of his life with her.

"I know you're nervous." Shepard said, almost in a whisper. "Don't be. You're all better now. It's going to be wonderful."

Thane wrapped his arm firmly around her waist and kissed the top of her head.

"As long as you are with me, siha, I can do anything."

"Alright Mr. and Mrs., we've arrived!" Cortez yelled out from the front of the shuttle.

Shepard walked up to Cortez and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"Thank you Steve! We'll call you at the end of the day when we're ready to be picked up."

"Aye-aye ma'am!" Steve said with a smile and a small salute. It had been a year since the end of the war but Steve still insisted that Shepard call him whenever she needed a long ride anywhere. Their friendship had grown over the years, he cared deeply for her and always wanted to make sure she was flown safely whenever she traveled. After the war ended, the alliance bought Steve the best shuttle money could buy as a gift to thank him for his significant contribution to the war effort.

Thane exited the shuttle and immediately turned around to offer his hand to Shepard. He knew she didn't need the help, but he also knew she very much preferred being treated like his wife than his former commander.

Shepard took his hand and they stepped off the shuttle and onto the landing dock. He kissed the top of her hand before letting it go, and a big smile grew on her face in response.

They had planned to spend the day in Kahje, to catch up with Kolyat and for Shepard to see the place where her husband grew up. The loading dock was covered by a large concrete roof which protected them from the heavy rain. The air that filled their lungs was warm and very humid.

Thane took in a nervous deep breath and...nothing. Nothing happened. Just another breath, another heartbeat, another moment lived without discomfort. Joy surged through his entire body. 

Before Kepral's, he did not have fear. Fear was something he was trained not to experience. After he met Irikah and after Kolyat was born, he felt fear. Fear of losing them, losing himself to his illness. After Irikah's death and his estrangement from his son, he no longer felt fear. He numbed himself to the world and accepted the inevitability that he would succumb to his illness. The moment he met Shepard and when he reunited with Kolyat, he felt fear all over again. Fear that he would never see them again and the fear that they would be separated by death overcame him. But right now, in this moment, he was no longer afraid.

Thane started walking the opposite direction of the door to the building they needed to enter and towards the pouring rain. The skies were dark grey and all that was in the direction he was walking was a dampened field of tall grass.

Shepard watched as Thane walked towards the rain and she made no efforts to stop him, understanding fully what he needed to do.

Thane took his first step onto the field and when the first drops of warm rain fell down his face, he felt every fear and every reservation he had leave him. Kepral's didn't win. The Reapers didn’t win. Here he was, experiencing a moment he never thought he would get again. The rain drops were soft on his skin and he spread his arms out to his sides to let the rain completely envelop him.

After several moments Thane felt his wife's arms wrap around him once again. She was soaked to the bone and looking at up him.

Thane looked down at Shepard and kissed her deeply, every single one of their senses overwhelmed. Rain poured down their faces as their lips connected, his hands in her hair. Their lips parted and Shepard looked into Thane's eyes, her face soaked in rain and joyful tears.

Thane took his wife's face in his hands.

"Siha, I am free."

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for a Mass Effect Fanfiction Writers Drabble Challenge :) The prompt was Shepard + squadmate of your choice & a weather event.


End file.
